1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a direction indicator system that indicates a direction with the use of an actuator, and more particularly, to a direction indicator-system-that is incorporated into various structures, and precisely presents a direction to a user (or an operator) by stimulating the tactual sensation of the user. The present invention also relates to devices such as an electric wheelchair that utilizes the direction indicator system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-352521 discloses a system for assisting users who use a navigation device. More specifically, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-352521 discloses a navigation assistance system that shows a direction to a user through a sensory direction indicating device. A tactual direction indicating device in this system determines the tactual cueing necessary for the user, and retracts, erects, or vibrates movable pegs. The movable pegs stimulate the tactual sensation of the user, so as to inform the user of the traveling direction to be taken. As the user can recognize the traveling direction through the stimulation of the tactual sensation, less attention needs to be paid to the display.
As described above, by the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-352521, the navigation information that is conventionally transmitted through the visual or auditory sense is reinforced by stimulating the tactual sensation of the user. With this arrangement, the attention of the user to be paid to the display or sound can be reduced.
As described above, the tactual direction indicating device moves the movable pegs, so as to indicate a direction. Here, the movable pegs are stick-like members like nails or piles. The movable pegs are retracted, erected, or vibrated, so as to indicate a direction. In the tactual direction indicating device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-352521, several movable pegs are provided, and are moved up and down (retracted/erected) in accordance with the presented information, so as to stimulate the tactual sensation of the user.
Since a driving mechanism and a logic circuit for selectively moving the movable pegs up and down in accordance with position information are required, the components around the movable pegs become complicated. Meanwhile, the movable pegs are designed to move to push a finger of the user. In this manner, the tactual sensation of the user is stimulated, and information is presented to the user. However, the movable pegs are thin, needle-like structures. If the movable pegs are pushed up by strong force, the device becomes dangerous. On the other hand, if the movable pegs are pushed by weak force, the user might not recognize the stimulation of the tactual sensation. If the movable pegs are formed as stick-like members each having a certain thickness, the structure for moving the movable pegs becomes larger. Also, the tactual direction indicating device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-352521 can be used as an assistant device for assisting the transmission of position information through the visual or auditory sense of the user during a navigating operation. However, it is difficult for this tactual direction indicating device alone to certainly inform the user of the traveling direction. Therefore, if the user is a visually impaired person or a hearing-impaired person, it is difficult to utilize the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-352521.